Lenteur
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Les résumés sont une invention vicieuse mais utile en temps normal pour laquelle j'avoue être désolante...


Disclaimer : les protagonistes de cette farce appartiennent à Amano, mais elle exerce sur eux un contrôle trop sporadique pour empêcher les dingues dans mon genre de les lui emprunter.

Pairing : Hibari x Tsuna.

Que dire d'autre que bonne lecture ? (Je peux toujours le souhaiter, à défaut de penser que ce sera le cas…)

&&&&&&&&&

Sans la lenteur rien n'aurait été possible. Savez-vous ce que cela a d'érotique une hanche qui ondule, les os qui saillent au rythme de sons imaginaires ? Ceux qui peuplent la tête de Tsuna sont de l'ordre du délice, du lascif, mais sans doute l'un ne va-t-il pas sans l'autre.

Sans la lenteur, disais-je, il n'y aurait pas eu cette âpreté vivace du désir qui croît peu à peu, enfle à vous en exploser le crâne. Je ne voyais même plus le monde tel qu'il était, mais flou, coloré, strié par instants de gerbes d'étincelles métalliques et dorées. J'étais épuisé et la fatigue emprunte parfois des chemins étranges qui détériorent – ou améliorent selon le goût que l'on a de la fantasmagorie – la vue.

La lenteur a donné à la migraine le temps de m'inonder, à mes yeux de me mentir et à ma queue de durcir. Et Tsuna dansait doucement, inconscient de tout cela. Tsuna est inconscient par nature, dans le sens que nombre de phénomènes éminemment opérants autour de lui, souvent, lui échappent tout à fait.

A ce moment-là, j'étais perdu. Perdu parce qu'impropre à discerner le réel du mirage, perdu parce trop rompu de fatigue pour lutter, perdu parce que le désir, à un certain degré, bouffe tout. J'y étais, dévoré, mordu de frissons à la façon dont Tsuna est mordu par mes soins lorsque je le baise. Mes dents sont des amies de jouissance, mordre est le moyen le plus viscéral que je connaisse d'avoir un orgasme. Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne me refuse rien que mes orgasmes sont si intenses, au contraire de ceux de bien des gens de mon entourage pour lesquels le sexe est si fade qu'il revêt moins d'attrait qu'un bon repas. Dieu me protège de jamais arriver à pareil désintérêt. Quoique je ne pense pas que les formes rebondies du cul de Tsuna puissent un jour lasser l'homme que je suis. Des fesses comme les siennes sont faites pour ne pas me laisser en paix et elles y parviennent à la perfection.

L'instant fatidique, s'il y a en eu un, fut celui, précisément, où Tsuna, de loin, a tourné à demi son buste dans ma direction. Ses yeux brûlaient alors de cette nuance or qui, chez lui, caractérise le bonheur pur et son visage était radieux d'un généreux et spontané sourire. Il ne m'a pas regardé plus d'une seconde, toutefois cela est parfois bien assez pour bouleverser, une seconde, et je n'ai plus pu me détacher de son bassin qui se mouvait avec cette lenteur précédemment citée, exaspérante et délicieuse, et de ce minuscule morceau de peau dévoilée, à la taille, côté droit, là où son tee-shirt remontait, un morceau plus lumineux, plus nacré, plus rose et vraisemblablement plus doux que tous les autres, mais il s'agissait sans doute des impressions troubles de mon esprit défait.

Tsuna a finalement cessé de danser, ce dont je savais pertinemment, au travers de la propension de mes perceptions à l'illusion, que cela se produirait. Pour autant la vague tranchante qui a déferlé en moi lorsqu'il s'est appuyé contre mon torse, me saluant poliment et affectueusement comme à l'accoutumée, était parfaitement imprévisible. C'était une lame de fond aiguisée, sensation insolite traduite par un imperceptible tressaillement et ce fut à la mécanique de l'habitude que je dus à mon bras d'enlacer Tsuna de la plus normale des manières alors que mon attention était concentrée toute entière sur comment le baiser au plus vite. Les gens autour étaient réduits à des tâches étranges, comme peints avec des couleurs saturées de pigments et j'avais pris le parti résolu de les ignorer. Je peux vraisemblablement me flatter de posséder un bon sens et puissant et instinctif, fonctionnant au-delà de mes envies inconvenantes. Ainsi Tsuna et moi sommes rentrés sains, saufs et moralement irréprochables après une marche nocturne paisible bercée de son bavardage auquel j'ai adhéré avec une aisance détachée. Cependant la partie régente de mon être était plongée dans les tourbillons effrénés du désir cru et des plans tortueux pour aboutir à la satisfaction dudit désir dans les délais les plus brefs. J'étais comme scindé en deux organismes autonomes, sensation de dichotomie difficilement explicable et point spécialement appréciable.

Reste que Tsuna se déchaussait tandis que je demeurais immobile, figé, raide. Je le regardais, exclusivement occupé à savourer la sorte de caresse qu'était la vision de sa peau crémeuse, de ses cheveux ébouriffés et humides par endroits, plaqués en petites mèches contre son cou par la sueur, quelque chose d'atrocement sexuel. Et l'atrocement sexuel a sur moi un effet logique, il m'emplit de convoitise. Or je ressentais déjà cette convoitise et je suis devenu pleinement fiévreux. Une fièvre pleine de torpeur. Une fièvre indissociable donc de mon épuisement et de mes sens dénaturés. Une fièvre qui me rendait vulnérable et pourtant fort de toute cette volonté que j'avais de m'enfoncer en Tsuna. Une fièvre lancinante, hypnotique, déraisonnable. Un poison miellé.

La lenteur, la lenteur, je n'y connais rien, j'en refuse même l'idée, et en dépit de cela mes mots en étaient gorgés lorsque j'ai demandé à Tsuna de se déshabiller, dans le couloir, ses yeux brièvement dilatés de surprise, puis ses mains s'appliquant à obéir. J'étais si absorbé par mon fantasme prenant corps et mon érection phénoménale que je n'ai même pas prêté attention à l'autoritarisme – élan naturel chez moi - de ma voix.

Je n'ai pas laissé Tsuna achever de déboutonner ma chemise et je l'ai pris avec un appétit extraordinaire, à même le parquet lustré. Je délivrais une litanie confuse, incohérente de paroles que venaient entrecouper des gémissements profonds, rauques et indéniablement canins. C'était bon. _J'aime tes cuisses, j'aime tes cheveux, j'aime ta nuque, j'aime ton étroitesse, j'aime ton odeur_… J'aimais tout et j'aurais voulu le lui dire. Ce qui revenait à dire que je l'aimais. Ce que je ne dis pas.

Je vous souhaite de passer par là un jour. Une ivresse qui coule dans les veines, dans la chair, diffuse et épaisse, fluide et bourbeuse, paradoxale. J'ai ralenti la cadence saccadée de mes coups de hanches pour mieux goûter la plénitude de le pénétrer, m'enfoncer en gémissant comme on pleure, avec des sanglots. Un son indéfinissable en somme, qui vibrait dans ma gorge et roulait au dehors, que seul Tsuna pouvait comprendre comme étant le témoignage de mon plaisir, parce qu'il vibrait avec moi.

Après, j'ai été comme enseveli de paix. Elle est tombée sur moi, poids concret et massif, cependant que ma migraine se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et que Tsuna se redressait. J'ai cherché sa bouche, une main posée sur le sol qu'il avait arrosé de sperme. Sensation poisseuse, collante, sur mes doigts rapidement couverts des siens et la lenteur de nouveau, dans un baiser qui a duré une petite éternité de quelques minutes. Soulagement de réaliser qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de mon comportement illogique, sa douceur en écho, voile qui se posait avec celui du sommeil sur mon corps repu. Salinité de sa peau sous mes lèvres, sur l'épaule, là où elle est joliment ronde, suavement lumineuse et souple.

_Moi aussi_. La phrase a filé, un _je t'aime_ à ma façon. La joue appuyée sur sa jambe, ses mains serpentant tendrement dans mes cheveux, bienveillantes et salvatrices, dans la parfaite sérénité que seul connaît un homme qui vient de jouir et qui est aimé de l'exacte manière dont il en a besoin, je me suis endormi. Dans cette parfaite sérénité et, surtout, dans la lenteur.


End file.
